Various generic handheld measurement tools or gauges are generally known in the art to provide an indication as to the relative distance between points or components of an assembly, or again to ascertain a dimension, shape or size of a given product feature or component. While reasonably convenient in certain situations, use of such generic tools can prove cumbersome and inefficient in other contexts, particularly where reproducible and/or accurate measurements are not readily achievable given, for example, limited or reduced accessibility and/or visibility, or again where user-dependent measurement variability is commonly identified.
An example of one such application is in the evaluation of an inner dimension of an opening, for example formed within a body surface. Such evaluations may have applications, for example, in the manufacturing industry where one or more components are to be assembled within a receiving body, and where manufacturing designs or requirements dictate a given gap tolerance between the component(s) and receiving body, or again, prescribe that such gap measurements be minimized and/or otherwise controlled. Currently, gap measurements of this type are generally achieved post-installation using handheld tools with limited ease or reproducibility. Similarly, reproducing reliable measurements for an opening dimension using such handheld tools, particularly in the context of irregular openings and/or those formed within irregular surfaces (e.g. non-planar surfaces), can be particularly difficult and cumbersome.
In the manufacturing industry, customized measurement tools have been proposed to guide the fabrication process of various non-uniform components, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,569; to confirm sufficient freedom between co-located components in a confined space, such as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010166698; or again to ascertain a non-uniform gap distance between substantially coplanar surfaces, as described in Korean Patent No. 679264. U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,804, on the other hand, describes a handheld gauge for measuring the shaft and flange mount of a starter for comparative purposes in providing replacement parts.
While the above provide different examples of application-specific measurement tools, these solutions are not readily amenable to different situations and therefore, provide limited utility where application specifics differ from that originally intended by the tool design. Further, none of these tools provide a particularly attractive solution for the evaluation of a dimension of an opening, or for the evaluation of a gap defined between a component and a receiving body in which it is to be installed.
Therefore, there remains a need for a measurement apparatus that overcomes some of the drawbacks of known apparatus, or at least, provides the public with a useful alternative.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.